El hechizo del caramelldansen
by Fallen From Sky
Summary: Cada día, en alguna parte del mundo cae un hechizo, se contagia a los demás hablando con ellos. ¡Que pasaría si Light tuviera el hechizo? ¿Como solucionará el problema?1313 Entra y descubrelo.


Konichiwa, este es mi segundo one-shot de Death Note. La historia se trata de... ustedes leanlo.

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, por que si fuera así L estaría vivo.

* * *

**El hechizo de****l caramelldansen **

En un día normal dentro de la base de investigación del caso Kira. Eramos yo y Misa solamente nosotros y eso me causaba aburrimiento

-Mira, Light-kun, mira – dijo Misa.

-Que quieres Misa? – pregunte yo a Misa.

-Encontré un nuevo video en Internet – dijo emocionada.

-¿Y a mi que me importa un video? – dije.

-No sepo – dijo Misa sonriendo como… tonta.

-Entonces para que me hablas?

-Para que veas el video? – dijo sonriendo

-Bieen, de que trata?

-Es un baile llamado… camellodanzante??

-Ahí dice caramelldansen, no camellodanzante.

-Ahh, bueno hay que ponerlo!!! - grito Misa.

-Bien.

-Baila conmigo Light!!!!!

-No.

-Bueno, bailare sola.

La música empezó y no pude evitar sentir un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, ¿que me pasa? La música se hizo más rápida, y… ¡¡¿¿ESTOY BAILANDO??!!

-Que rayos??!! Por que estoy bailando?!

-Light-kun, ayudaa!! No puedo parar de bailar.

-Yo tampoco!! Esta canción no se acaba nunca??

-Alguien ayúdennos!!-gritaba Misa

Es enserio esta canción nunca se acaba?? Por que no podemos dejar de bailar?? Alguien vendrá a ayudarnos? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de… ahh no, eso no era.

Pero tuvimos buena suerte, pues Ryuzaki (que por casualidad hoy me quito las esposas [[N.A: U.U Ryuzaki roba esposas XD]])

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por qué están bailando y no me invitaron?

-Apaga la música, ayudanoos!!- dije yo.

No paso ni un segundo y entonces la musica se hizo mas fuertey empezo a bailar.

-Ohh, por que estoy bailando?- dijo Ryuzaki.

-Noooo- Gritamos yo y Misa

-Ohh ya se que es esto, es el hechizo del caramelldansen.

-El hechizo del caramelldansen?

-Si, cada día en alguna parte del mundo, a alguien le cae ese hechizo, la persona que le cae contagia a todos con los que hable, es decir que tu Light-kun, tienes el hechizo del caramelldansen.

-¿¡¿¡¿Que?!?!? ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

-Ahora hay que llamar a alguien, pero no puedes hablar mientras tengas el hechizo

-Nooo!!!

-Ok, llamemos por la pantalla y los microfonos Misa – dijo Ryuzaki.

-Ok

-Heyy, ayúdennos, apaguen la electricidad o esta computadora!! – gritaron Ryuzaki y Misa.

Tuvimos suerte, pues Matsuda iba pasando por aquí, así que abrio la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Light-kun tiene el hechizo del caramelldansen y nos lo pegó, podrías apagar la música?

-Claro – dijo Matsuda y fue hacia la computadora y apagó la música – Alguien le puso en repetir o así estaba??

Ryuzaki y Misa dejaron de bailar, pero yo no pude dejar de hacerlo.

-Hey, por que no puedo dejar de bailar?- pregunté.

- Para nosotros solo se nos aplica si hay música de caramelldansen –dijo Ryuzaki.

-Que injusto!! ¿¿Como me quito este hechizo?? – Pregunte.

-Con un beso de tu verdadero amor, ah no, eso es para la Bella Durmiente. Pues eso si no lo se, cada quien es diferente, así que no hay una solución especifica – dijo Ryuzaki.

-Entonces tengo que buscar yo mismo la solución?? – pregunte.

-Así es - dijo Ryuzaki.

-Bueno yo ya me voy – dijo Matsuda saliendo por la puerta.

-Ok – dijimos todos.

Estuvimos 2 horas pensando en una solución, me llenaron de agua fria, caliente, comí un pastel entero, bese a Misa, grite un hechizo, invente una canción y me quede sin ideas, hasta que.

-Ohh, ya see tengo una idea – dijo Ryuzaki.

-Dímela!!! Quiero saberla!!- grite desesperado

-No creo que te guste – dijo Ryuzaki.

-Lo que sea para quitarme este hechizo – dije.

-Bueno… tienes que… besarme

- ¡¡QUEEEE!! – gritamos yo y Misa

-No dejaré que el pervertido de Ryuzaki se robe a mi novio, sabía que le gustaba, lo sabia!! ¡¡A RYUZAKI LE GUSTA LIGTH-KUN!! – Grito Misa

-No, no es eso, es lo único que se me ocurrió – dijo Ryuzaki

-PERVERTIDO – Grito Misa.

-Esta bien –dije yo.

-Que?? – grito Misa.

-Es solo para quitarme este hechizo- dije.

-Bueno, pero si pasa algo más, vas a ver Ryuzaki pervertido – dijo Misa.

-Bien – dijo Ryuzaki acercándose a mí.

Se acercaba más y más y más y mas y más y mas y bueno ya entendieron, quedamos a 3 cm de distancia y no ayudaba mucho que yo estuviera bailando. Se acerco más y… me besó!!! Y en el momento en que me besó deje de bailar y me caí desmayado.

Desperté, ¿que fue eso?, ¿por que tuve ese sueño tan extraño?, y por que me gusto que Ryuzaki me besara en el sueño? Me pregunte eso y me volví a dormir.

En la ultima planta del edificio estaba Ryuzaki sonriendo, tocándose los labios y recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Todo gracias a el hechizo del caramelldansen.

-Gracias caramelldansen – susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Bieen, espero que les haya gustado mi segundo one-shot. Pongan sus reviews y díganme que tal esta mi historiaa!! XD. Bye!!

**Fwinks**: Jajaa, a mi tambien, jaja si esto pasara en el anime todos se hubieran cagado de la risa jajaja. Gracias por el review ^^


End file.
